Lijst van Pokémonmuziek
Dit is een lijst met Nederlands, Engels- en Japanstalige muziek van Pokémon. Niet alle nummers zijn op cd uit. Nederlands Titelsongs Voor enkele leaders zijn er langere versies gemaakt die gebruikt zijn voor de bijbehorende films. Bij de eerste drie films werd er gebruikgemaakt van een remix, vanaf de vierde film trouw aan het origineel. Wel zijn er extra versies van de eerste drie titelliedjes die trouw zijn aan het origineel; deze zijn uitgebracht op de cd's van de bijbehorende seizoenen. Van sommige liedjes zijn wel langere versies in de originele Engelstalige versie, terwijl deze voor de Nederlandse versie juist niet zijn verlengd. Deze zouden voor bijvoorbeeld een eventuele cd-uitgave alsnog opnieuw ingezongen moeten worden. Het grootste voorbeeld hiervan betreft Geboren Winnaar uit het vierde seizoen. De filmversie van dit liedje werd vertaald in een periode dat de filmreeks door een andere uitgever naar Nederland gebracht werd, waardoor het ten eerste een alternatieve (en misschien zelfs 'minder kwalitatieve') vertaling ontving van een alternatieve vertaler met op zijn beurt een alternatieve zanger met een wel heel alternatieve zangstijl. *''' Tijdens de titelsong lijkt de stem van zangeres Cindy Oudshoorn bijna exact op die van mede-zangeres en tevens stemactrice Niki Romijn. Dit is bijzonder omdat Romijn eerder (in het jaar 2002) verantwoordelijk was voor de Nederlandstalige bewerking van de herkenningsmuziek van het vierde seizoen van de Pokémon-televisieserie. Een exact zelfde zangstem was tevens in het jaar 2001 te horen in de bioscoopfilm Pokémon 3: De Film - Entei In de Greep van Unown. Pokémon Karaokémon Deel van het derde seizoen en om de vijf afleveringen herhaald. Insert songs Naast de vele eindliedjes, beginleaders en achtergrondmuziek, worden er ook sporadisch vocale liedjes ingezet bij bijvoorbeeld emotionele scénes. Dit gebeurt meestal één of twee keer per seizoen. Waarvan sommigen speciaal gemaakt zijn in verband met een cd-uitgave, en sommigen juist speciaal voor de serie waardoor soms zelfs een cd-uitgave uitblijft. Ook zijn er weer liedjes juist alleen op cd zijn uitgebracht en niet in de bijbehorende televisiereeks verwerkt zijn. Hier een (mogelijk nog incompleet) overzicht van de liedjes die in de serie voorkwamen: Cd's Pokémon: De Reis van Johto - De originele muziek uit de TV serie (2001) # Pokemon Johto - Ferry van Leeuwen # Pikachu (Ik Kies Jou) - Ingrid Simons # Het Liefste Wat We Doen - Jody Pijper en Patrick Vinx # Het Spel - Ferry van Leeuwen # Hij Maakt Me Stapel - Jody Pijper # Jij en Ik en Pokémon - Jody Pijper en Patrick Vinx # Het Zou Zo Belangrijk Zijn - Ferry van Leeuwen # Wil Je Echt Spelen - Ingrid Simons en Jody Pijper # Jigglypuff - Ferry van Leeuwen, Jody Pijper en Rachael Lillis # Twee Perfecte Meiden - Ferry van Leeuwen # Nooit Te Ver Van Huis - Ferry van Leeuwen # PokéRap GS - Ingrid Simons en Ferry van Leeuwen # Pokemon Johto - (Karaoke) # Pikachu (Ik Kies Jou) - (Karaoke) # Het Liefste Wat We Doen - (Karaoke) # Jij en Ik en Pokémon - (Karaoke) # Jigglypuff - (Karaoke) # Twee Perfecte Meiden - (Karaoke) # PokéRap GS - (Karaoke) Engels Televisieserie '''* Lange versie van Pokémon World is uitgebracht op single. De eerste drie films bevatten remixes van de eerste drie leaders, terwijl de langere televisieversies van Pokémon Theme en Pokémon Johto uitgebracht zijn op albums 2 B.A. Master en Totally Pokémon. Born To Be A Winner is deel van de film Pokémon 4Ever, Unbeatable is deel van de achtste film Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Stand Up! (Battle Cry) van Arceus and the Jewel of Life en Black & White is deel van de Black en White-films. Een ietwat karige lange versie van Believe in Me is deel van de film Pokémon Heroes. Ook deel van het eerste seizoen was de vijfdelige PokéRap dat om de vijf afleveringen herhaald werd. Ingezongen door James "D Train" Williams en Babi Floyd. Films Pikachu's Jukebox Deel van het tweede seizoen en om de zes afleveringen herhaald. Pokémon Karaokémon Deel van het derde seizoen en om de vijf afleveringen herhaald. Insert songs Meestal afspelend een paar minuten voor het einde van de aflevering visueel gepaard met een compilatie van toepasselijke videoscenes uit voorgaande afleveringen. De liedjes zijn meestal voorkomend tijdens de climax van emotionele verhaallijnen. Cd's Pokémon: 2.B.A. Master - Music From The Hit TV Series (2000) # Pokémon Theme # 2.B.A Master # Viridian City # What Kind Of Pokemon Are You? # My Best Friends # Everything Changes # The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) # Pokémon (Dance Mix) # Double Trouble (Team Rocket) # Together Forever # Misty's Song # PokéRap # You Can Do It (If You Really Try) Totally Pokémon - Music From The Hit TV Series! (2001) # It's A Whole New World (Pokémon Johto) # Pikachu (I Choose You) # All We Wanna Do # The Game # He Drives Me Crazy # You & Me & Pokemon # Biggest Part Of My Life # Do Ya Really Wanna Play? # Song Of Jigglypuff # Two Perfect Girls # Never Too Far From Home # PokéRap GS # It's A Whole New World (Pokémon Johto) - (Karaoke) # Pikachu (I Choose You) - (Karaoke) # All We Wanna Do - (Karaoke) # You & Me & Pokemon - (Karaoke) # Song Of Jigglypuff - (Karaoke) # Two Perfect Girls - (Karaoke) # PokéRap GS - (Karaoke) Pokémon X - Ten Years Of Pokémon (2007) compilatiealbum # Pokémon Theme (3:18) # Pokérap (3:04) # Pokémon World (1:02) # 2.B.A. Master (4:04) # Together Forever (3:55) # Double Trouble (3:53) # Pokémon Johto (2:54) # Pokérap GS (4:12) # Born to Be a Winner (0:47) # Believe in Me (0:47) # I Wanna Be a Hero (0:47) # This Dream (0:47) # Unbeatable (1:01) # Battle Frontier (1:05) # Hoenn Pokérap (3:40) # Best Friends (2:26) # Stay Together (2:28) # Go Pokémon Go (4:46) Japans Televisieserie Beginleaders Van elke Japanse leader bestaat een langere versie, uitgebracht op cd. Eindleaders Films Categorie:Soundtracks